NejiSaku?
by Azn Muffin
Summary: How a fanfiction brought them together. And why is Naruto twitching in front of his computer? oneshot


A/N: The idea just came to me while I was eating croutons! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd make Sasuke jump of the Hokage memorial mwhahahah! Oh and I don't own either I'm just a fan

**NejiSaku?**

Sakura scribbled something on a clipboard before checking the clock on the office wall.

_7 to 4?! _She quickly shed her white lab coat and ran out of the hospital halls yelling a 'bye' to her drunken Shishou.

"Six minutes to get to that new cyber café Naruto told us to meet at…great" and with that a pink blur sped through Konoha towards the new café.

Yesterday Naruto had invited the Konoha eleven to meet at the new place at the corner at four o'clock and it wasn't right for ninjas to be late….even Kakashi…okay, so not Kakashi.

Anyway Sakura stopped in front of the building and walked in waving hi to everyone since she was the last one to show up. The group (most of them lovers) just waved or nodded as they resumed their conversation.

"Hey, guys! Come here!" Ino yelled running over to a free (as in unoccupied) computer.

Everyone pulled up a chair, leaving one.

Sakura ran to sit down, but a second later someone else sat on her.

"Sorry, Sakura" Neji apologized.

"Nah that's okay Neji I'll just stand" she said waving it off.

"It was your seat first"

"Yes, but then you'd have no seat, its okay really"

Then the Hyuuga prodigy got an idea.

"Sit on my lap"

Sakura looked shocked before she recovered and asked "What?"

"You heard me. You're not deaf are you? If you can sit on Naruto's lap then you can certainly sit on mine. Unless your sitting skills are as bad as your hearing"

Sakura opened her mouth to make a smart comeback, but changed her mind and muttered 'arigato' and sat down on his lap. The Hyuuga prodigy smirked at her childish behavior and followed Sakura's gaze towards the screen.

"I haven't been able to check my e-mail in weeks because of that damn virus" Shikamaru sighed signing in.

"Shika you've just been too lazy to check it!" Ino yelled making a scene.

The blonde girl sweetly smiled turning everyone's attention away before the genius muttered a "Troublesome"

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular, pointing to an e-mail.

"Probably spam" Naruto said.

"SPAM WHERE?!?! I LOVE SPAM!" Chouji yelled jumping on Naruto.

(You know spam that comes in a can that you can eat)

Everyone sweat dropped before turning back to the computer.

Shikamaru opened the e-mail and clicked on the link.

"Ooooh" they all said looking at the screen the read: Unleash your imagination 

"What. Is. This?" Sakura asked with her eyes big as saucers.

"I …don't know" Neji replied staring at the screen.

"I thought you were a genius?" the rosette haired teenager asked him.

"Yes, but I don't pay attention to unimportant stuff like _this_"

"Will you two cut it out?! You fight like an old married couple" Tenten scolded.

"Tch"

"Hn"

Shikamaru clicked on '_Naruto' _

"Wow that's a pretty big number" Kiba said whistling.

"I bet Mr. Genius here can comprehend it" Sakura said over

"Well I'm not Mr. Genius for nothing"

"Yes…" she said nodding her head. "And the M.R stands for Mentally Retarded"

"You know what _Haruno"-_STOOOOP!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone blinked a couple times before Shikamaru spoke.

"Since you two seem to be the center of attention then your names goes_ first_" he said scrolling down to fill in the character selection with Neji H. and Sakura H.

"Heheh look! If they got married they wouldn't have to change their last initials" A bruised up Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru hit go and a ton of pages came up.

"What the?! As Fate Has It?!" Everyone crowed around the computer screen to see.

Shikamaru click on a random '_one shot_' by _ToadSage22_ and read out loud. By the time he was finished all the ninjas had white anime eyes and wide mouths, and the Sakura can _swear _that she saw most of the boys pinch the bridges of their noses to stop a nosebleed. At least the girls could control themselves…well all of them except for Ino.

_Perverts!_

After shoving cotton up their noses the guys all looked towards Sakura. Neji saw them leering at the girl in his lap and put his arms around her glaring at his comrades. The rest of the girl's dragged their boyfriends out of the café in hope of ridding of the dirty thoughts of their hot pink haired friend, while Naruto scribbled down the name of the site. When Naruto was done he waved at Neji who was still holding Sakura protectively, and then ran out.

_I've so gotta tell Kakashi-sensei! _Naruto thought running off to who knows where.

Back in the café Neji and Sakura were the only ones left.

"Sorry" Neji muttered trying to hide his blush.

"O-oh it's okay" she said standing up.

"So…that was um…er…an interesting story…" he said.

_Shit! _Neji winced when he realized what he just said.

_She wasn't supposed to hear that_

"R-really? You think so?"" Sakura asked turning redder by the second.

"Well…I guess…it wasn't that bad…I mean it would be _nice_"

Sakura looked him in the eyes and blush even harder (if that was possible)

"Do you…want to…try it?" she asked.

"If you want" he nodded.

Sakura smiled and both of them leaned into a kiss, but accidentally hit foreheads.

"Sorry"

"Yeah"

They waited for an awkward minute to go by before Neji put his hands on both sides of her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Outside Naruto was headed home from Kakashi's house when he saw the scene through the windows.

_Hahaha! That's classic! Brought together by one of Pervy Sage's stories!_

The blonde sprinted home and typed in the browser.

When he clicked on his name it brought up the most currently added stories.

"WTF?!?! NaruSasu?!?!?!"

-end-

A/N: Hoped you liked it.


End file.
